Broken hearts? lies from within! mistaken love?
by sunday-morning-blues
Summary: Heath is pleased to see his older brother marco but when he turns up with someone unexpected can Heath tell the truth to two people he cares for and what does fly have to say?


**Broken Hearts, Lies From Within! Mistaken Love!**

DISSCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE BLUE WATER HIGH CHARACTERS APART FROM KARLY JOSSEN 'JOSS' WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND THE PRODUCTION COMPANY OWN EVERYTHING!

Heath sighed as he looked out at the coast, somany things had been in his head these past few days, first there was his brother, Marco turning up with his girlfriend from home Karly Jossen 'Joss' to us fantasticly talented people as she put it, then there was Fly, 'we'r so close since i came up with that dumb idea of kissing her, and now Joss is gonna be pissed when she finds out and probably leave me', his thoughs were intrupted by none other then Joss walking out onto the Balcony were he sat, Heath turned to look at her, his eyes looked straight into hers, he loved them, her dark blue orbs always showed happyness, 'but after today they will only be filled with sadness' Heath thought to himself, his eyes travled up and down her body, from her curly blonde locks to her slim, tonned legs, Heath smirked, his hands had travled up and down her perfect body somany times before, 'i have to admit, she has something fly doesn't', "Hey babe, mind if i join you?" Joss asked, Heath shook his head and moved his legs apart so she could sit inbetween them, Heath rested his head on her shoulder, both enjoying the view, "I missed you so much" Joss started, Heath snaked his arms around her body keeping her safe from the cold breeze from the sea, he sighed, "I missed you to it was really cool of Marco to bring him with you, but i though you were coming after the last heats" he replied, "I was but i though so what if im a little bit early, it means i can spend some time with you and hit some of these killer waves well im out here" she finished smirking, 'I knew there was more then one reason! Well what do i expect from a pro surfer? but i spose its good that she put me before the surf' Heath pushed the though out of his mind, 'there's only one thing left to do' "Hey Joss im just going to chat to some of the guys will you be ok sorting out breakfast on your own?" Heath lied, Joss noded and he walked off...

"FLY, FLY WAKE UP" Heath shouted at the sleeping form infront of him, "Heath whats wrong its 6 in the morning" Fly asked wearly, "Its about" Heath hesitated, "Us" he whispered, Fly looked totally confused, "Look, what happend in the caravan the other week was a mistake, ok, Joss is the one i want, but then again i really like you, yeh but Joss and me have been together since we were 12" Heath started going on... "Wow Heath calm down will you, im cool with it" Fly cut in well Heath carryed on weighing the pros and cons of the two girls, he then stopped all of a sudden as Flys replied clicked, "What really?", "Yeh totally, all that stuff about me not having a boyfriend was a lie, because wethere i like it or not i love Scottie" Heath looked gobsmacked at Fly, she smiled weakly "Now thats clear can i please get a few more hours sleep" she asked and Heath left the room...

"Good shoes wont save you this time" Bec said to perri, she had just been out and bought a new pair of heels, for $450, and lets just say Daddy wasnt very happy, Joss smiled at the two trying to work out a plan to save Perri from a majour credit ban, simmo walked into the kitchen, board in hand, "Hey Joss fancy catching some waves, and show this lot how a pro does it!" he said, Joss kindly advanced to her new challange...

Two hours out on the beach went fast for Heath, watching his girlfriend and friends hit the waves was always something her enjoyed watching, but today something else was on his mind, telling Joss that he kissed another girl was one of the problems he never though he would have to do 'its got to be done we tell eachother everything' he told himself, "remember Heath everything!" he whispered to himself and followed Edge downto the water...

"So what did you want to talk to me bout?" Joss asked, Heath looked up at the dark night sky, 'Everything' his brain told him, "Ummm i dont really know how to say it.." he hesitated, Joss looked in his direction, Heath turned to look at her, 'She knows!' her eyes were alive with dissapointment, "IKISSEDFLY" he blurted out, "What?" She asked, 'corse i know he kissed her its been written all over his face, i better let him run this out though' Heath sighed, "I kissed Fly and i hate myself for it", "I dont know what to say Heath, im glad you told me, but im dissapointed that you did it in the first place" she replied, a small smile played on her lips, "Im going to bed... ill see you in the morning" she finished and walked off leaving Heath once again alone with his thoughts...

"4:00 a.m, 4:01 a.m, 4:02 a.m" Joss said to herself as she watched the bedside clock, 'I cant do this' her mind told her, ripping the covers from her body she sat at the desk and began to write... An hour of debating what to write she placed the letter on Heaths pillow carefull not to wake him or his room-mates and left the room...

"GUYS WAKE UP, EDGE, MATT GET UP!" Heath shouted shaking both his friends awake in turn, "Dude whats up?" Edge asked his blonde hair all ruffled, "Joss.." Heath began.. "She's gone look" he finished and passed Edge the letter...

"Where the hell is this bus" Joss asked herself as she sparked up a cigarette, taking a drag she heard footsteps, "Thats a bad habbit for a pro surfer you know" Heath smirked, Joss flashed a small smile to herself, "Your a little hypocrit Heath Carroll" she smirked and passed him the cigarette, he took a few drags then broke the deadly silence, "Im so sorry you know, but i figured we tell eachother everything so... i did" he said, again she smirked, "You know that letter was just to get you to come and tell me that and mean it" she laughed, "WHAT!" Heath said, "No im messing with you, im going home anyway, i figured you dont need me around, so im off to Queen Island for Solar Blue's A.C Comp" she said, "Thats not for another 3 weeks though" Heath recalled, "I know but like i said you dont need me around so im going back home" she replied sadly, "NO DON'T... i mean maby i dont want you to go. Maby me and the guys want you to stay" he added, "Ye maby we do" Edge said as he and the rest of the group walked upto the bus stop, Heath droped the cigarette and stomped on in, hopeing none of the others saw, "Im in if you are!" Fly said, she gave Joss a sorry look and the others noded, "Yeh and Perri needs someone to help her with her dad" Bec added, Perri looked sad then perked up as Joss said "Ok ill stay", the guys pounced pn her with bear hugs and the group walked back to the Academy...


End file.
